


A Touch Rough

by PoisonPrince



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 17:44:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11190132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonPrince/pseuds/PoisonPrince
Summary: Dishonored gang OC and scuzer's Marked!overseer





	A Touch Rough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scuzer](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=scuzer).



> I dont write a lot of nsfw, so its a bit short and it aint that great

The air of Serkonas, and Karnaca especially, was usually stagnant and hot. Surprisingly enough, wind seemed to tear through the district that Nathaniel and his gang resided in. Marcus ambled in to see Nathaniel leaning back in his desk chair, eyes closed and brow furrowed. One hand was tightly gripping the arm of the chair, the other rubbing his chin thoughtfully. Marcus went to leave, and Nathaniel sat forward, eyes open and hands on his desk. "Don't-" He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose "You don't have to leave, Marcus." Marcus stopped. 

"I don't want to interrupt you," he replied. Nathaniel made him nervous in a good way, but nervous was still nervous and Marcus could take care of that with an hour alone. He didn't need to ruin his hours of diplomacy because he was attracted to the gang leader.

"You aren't interrupting anything important, I could use the company anyways." Nathaniel gave his usual charming smile and Marcus could feel his face heating up. "You're allowed to sit." Marcus felt his face heat up as he sat down. The chair was old and smelled vaguely of dust. Maybe it would distract him from Nathaniel.

"Thank you, by the way. For the books, I mean," Marcus struggled to fill the silence. It didn't keep Nathaniel's intense gaze from him, but made it more curious than observational. 

"Why wouldn't I let you have them? You need them more than I do." Nathaniel gestured to the marked hand. "The doe eyes may have had a small part to do with my decision, but that's not relevant." Marcus cleared his throat, dark skin stained pink from blushing. 

"What, uh, what where you thinking about earlier? It seemed serious." Marcus decided focusing on a problem might turn both of them from the idea of sex. Marcus may be marked, but he still held to the strictures out of habit. 

"Ah, just my current position. Politically speaking, I- excuse my language, I'm getting fucked from all sides. It's stressful, and that's a nice way to put it." He leaned forward, elbows on the desk, head in his hands, and hair hanging around his face like a curtain. Marcus reached out gingerly with one hand, gently brushing Nathaniel's jaw. Nathaniel sighed again and pulled his hair back with one hand, tying it deftly. Marcus noted the way Nathaniel's eyes flickered over him, the way Nathaniel bit his lip and flushed. "What would you say if I asked to go down on you right now?" 

The words were a shock to Marcus. He stumbled over his words before finally managing to say "I wouldn't tell you no." Nathaniel grinned at the answer, still all charm and mischief. Nathaniel stood and crossed to the front of the desk, knelt in front of Marcus.

"Can I go down on you?" He asked, hands on Marcus's hips. Marcus couldn't force any words from his mouth and nodded. 

Nathaniel immediately made it his mission to make Marcus crazy. Nathaniel mouthed over the inside of Marcus's thighs before even touching his cock. Nathaniel ever broke eye contact with Marcus as he took the head of Marcus's cock in his mouth. As Nathaniel took him deeper, Marcus gripped the chair with one hand. The other strayed to tangle in Nathaniel's hair. Marcus might have preferred if he and Nathaniel switched positions, but sex was sex and Nathaniel was good with his mouth. Nathaniel ran his tongue up the underside of his cock, then pulled away. He looked pleased with himself. 

"Can I fuck you?" He asked. Marcus nodded. Nathaniel stood, then picked Marcus up, hands on the underside of his thighs. "Tell me if I hurt you." He set Marcus on the desk long enough to undo his pants and fumble with a bottle. Marcus reached out and steadied his hand. Marcus was relieved that Nathaniel took the time to use lube, otherwise he would have ended up hurting. Nathaniel went slowly at first, hitching Marcus's legs around his waist. He kissed Marcus the whole while, on his jaw, his mouth, his neck, his collarbone. The kisses were just as intense as the rest of him, making Marcus groan against Nathaniel's mouth. Nathaniel ate it up. The slow sweet love making quickly turned rougher.

Nathaniel pulled away and flipped Marcus onto his stomach, bent across the desk. Nathaniel's thrusts were even, but hard. Marcus whimpered when his hips hit the rough wood of the desk. Marcus gasped when Nathaniel's hand met his ass, arched his back. "Mm, do you like that?" Nathaniel purred. He leaned down, lips brushing against Marcus's neck. Marcus couldn't form words, just moaned softly. "What would people think, breaking the strictures like this?" The tone was teasing and it worked. Marcus felt his hips stutter, meeting the desk again. Nathaniel's hot panting breath on his neck didn't help him control himself. He could feel heat pooling in his stomach. It felt good and Marcus felt tears welling as he came. Nathaniel's release soon followed. 

"Let's get you cleaned up, hm?" He panted the words as he ran his hand down Marcus's spine. Marcus nodded, still in a daze.


End file.
